Dear Queen Nightmare Moon
by KatieUnicorn
Summary: What if Nightmare Moon would won witch Celestia and night would last forever. How would Twilight Sparkle life turned. How would she meet her "friends"? Well, this is my dark version of the first and second episodes of My Little Pony - friendship is magic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time in magical land of Equestria there were two sisters that ruled the land together and created harmony. The eldest used her unicorn powers to set up the day. The younger used her magic to rise up the moon. Ponies played in day but slept in the night. That made the younger sister jealous about that. But the fear in the young one's heart had transformed into anger. She changed into mare the night. She threatened that she would change the land into darkness and the night would last forever. The older sister tried to reason witch her but that made situation worse. Nightmare Moon knew about the Elements of Harmony. She went to the Palace and had founded them before Celestia. She destroyed them and using their sharp and broked shape she made herself from them a Crystal Knife. She caught the older sister into trap and then cut off her sister head by the Crystal Knife. She kept this head in her Kingdom for generations since. She had the absolute power to rule the land. She did what she wanted and made the night last forever. All the ponies were too scared to do something and after their beloved queen they had no hope.

Nopony wanted to stop the nightmare and especially the purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia would be everything for her. Twilight was so depressed that she wanted to kill herself. She rode in old books about something called "day" but she never saw that thing for real. She was sad about that. She knew that would be wonderful to see bright sky.

After time she came into Ponyville for she knew that that was the new Kingdom of Nightmare Moon. She wanted to kill the ruler and then kill herself. When she was in town it was dark as always. It wasn't surprise for her. She wasn't welcomed by anypony, that wasn't surprise for her neither. She stayed in the old library in the treehouse. It was very quiet in there and she was all alone. She didn't knew anypony in this town, not that she loved to make friends. She just thought that thing called "friendship" wasn't for her.

Twilight was alone in the library for about a month for now. She was bored by not doing anything. So she walked from her library to town just to have something different to do. As she walked down the town she saw a sweetshop. She thought a cupcake would do her fine so she came into the shop. She opened the door and saw a pink pony witch straight, dark pink hair. She was pink but she had some kind of gray shadow on her. Then Twilight met the pink's pony eyes, very bright blue color that stared at hers. Those eyes could stare at Twilight soul. That made purple pony a little bit confused but she still wanted to buy something to eat. She came closer to the pony and asked " May I have a one cupcake please?". The pink pony looked a bit angered by this question. She made herself stand face to face witch her customer and then answered " No". Twilight was shocked. "Why not?" she asked the pink pony. "Because I say so" said in strange voice pink pony and walked away giggling. Twilight was now mad. How could somebody totally strange to her decide what she could and what she couldn't do. "How can you say something like that! I'm your client and when I want to buy something you must to sell it to me!" shouted Twilight " Just who do you think you are?". "Well if you want to know my name is Pinkamena Diane Pie and after the death of former owners this shop is mine" said the now named pink pony. "Ok then" said Twilight and already started to walk away, but as she turned away, something something drawn her tail. She turned to see what was that, and saw angry Pinkamena. "Now wait just a sec. You don't want to walk away just like that, right ?" she said. " Yes, I mean no! I mean I do want to go away…" said Twilight little scared about the pink pony face." But you wanted to have a cupcake. Don't you want it anymore? I really thou…" started Pinkamena but Twilight cut her off by pushing Pinkamena down the floor. "Oh! You are a really really nice pony" said Pinkamena while standing next to her shelf. She opened one drawer and get something from that. Twilight hadn't seen what the other pony was holding. Pinkanema came closer to Twilight and started talking really louldly " Hey you! I want you to be my closest friend!". As she spoke that she now was trying to hit Twilight witch a big, dirty knife. Twilight got scared at that but before she realized the pink pony had made Twilight fall to the ground. Twilight used her magic to take the knife from Pinkamena but she couldn't. She knew she has to do it. Just to life. She or her. Twilight take the Pinkamena hoof in her and broked pink pony arm. That made Pinkamena lose her knife. Twilight got it from ground and by time when pink pony were looking at her broked hoof, Twilight placed the knife between pony's chest. She did it. She killed that pony."At least I survived " she thought to herself as she walked away from shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight had walked away from Sugar Cube Corner. She was heading to the library to hide from the whole world. But when she came close to the library she saw a light blue pegas. She was grabbing clouds from sky and placing them before Twilight's library doors.

Twilight came closer to rainbow maned pony and ask "Excuse me, but what are doing?". "Oh what? I'm just keeping posies from reading" said pegasi and looked proud of what she did. Twilight felt a little strange, " And why are you doing that?" she asked. Pegas looked at her and simple said "Because reading is stupid… and it's for eggheads". She flew close to Twilight and met her eye to eye. " I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" asked flying pony, "No, I'm not. I've been here for some time. Only I have been in that library for all the time" said Twilight. "And my name is Twilight Sparkle" she added. " Oh my its really perfect name for an egghead! Hahaha… My name is way cooler!" said pegas and landed before Twilight laughing. "So how does your awesome name sounds?" "Names Rainbow Dash" blue pony answered proudly. Twilight horn started glowing red and suddenly all the clouds were gone. " Hey what are you doing!" shouted at Twilight Rainbow Dash. Twilight didn't answerd and just passed Rainbow Dash and went to the library.

Twilight opened front dors and wanted to come inside but Rainbow screamed "No wait! There's something you need to know first. " Twilight stopped and turned her head to see the other pony. "What's now…." started Twilight but were cut off by the other ". "There's a dragon in the library" said Rainbow. Twilight wasn't afraid of dragons and she could protect herself by magic.

She walked though doors to library and looked around. She searched for some sings of dragon or dragon itself, but she didn't found anything. " Well Rainbow, where exactly is that dragon you spoke of?" asked Twilight but didn't heard and response. She turned to see the doors but they were closed. Twilight came to the doors to open them but she couldn't .

"Rainbow are you there?" shouted Twilight. She heard some noise, but it wasn't Rainbow Dash voice. Twilight felt upsed and teleported outside. All she saw was Rainbow flying away. She looked at her doors that were now under some rocks. They were the reason she couldn't open doors.

"Do you like it? I made it for you" . Twilight looked around to see from what pony the question came. A yellow Pegasus witch pink mane came closer to Twilight showing who said that. "Well, to be honest…. NO I DO NOT LIKE IT!" Twilight was all angry. This day was too much for her. She was sitting quiet closed in that library for all that time, and now when she for once came outside, everything bad was happening to her. She was fed up witch all those ponies already.

"Oh, I understand that you don't like it" said in irony Pegasus. Twilight closed her eyes and hoped for little understanding from this pony. " I see that you LOVE IT!" Twilight was shocked. How somepony could be so mean? Twilight didn't quite know how to react. "I…. um…" was all she said.

Yellow pony made her face mean expression and started flying under Twilight. " I'm Fluttershy and I'll call you Purple Foul because you're silly filly" she said pointing Twilight and flew little away just to have everypony attention. "Hey everypony look! This pony is stupid and can't even talk! She's just a little baby and she should be in kindergarden not in here". Everyone was now laughing at Twilight. She felt uncomfortable and started to walk away. Fluttershy noticed that and flew right next to Twilight.

" Ow what's wrong? Are little baby going to cry?". Twilight paused and looked at Fluttershy. She was confident and mean and really wanted to hurt Twilight. Twilight knew that and didn't wanted it to happen.

She started to walk again to show that she doesn't care about Pegasus. She had to find a way to escape from that pony. She could just teleport somewhere, but that wouldn't work forever. Twilight looked up to the sky and saw Rainbow Dash laying on a cloud.

Twilight realized that if two of her enemies would meet , they sure would fight witch eachother, not Twilight. " Hey Fluttershy, just look at that peaceful pony up there. She looks so nice and really relaxed" she didn't have to say more, Fluttershy was already flying in the Rainbow direction.

She saw as Fluttershy hited Rainbow and waked her up. Then she saw as those two ponies were arguing. Twilight thought that they will keep themselves busy and just walked away. Now when she was again free she realized that it was late ( night time was all the time looking the same but time passed by anyway ). She headed home. Doors to the library were still under rocks, but Twilight could delete them now in peace. Once she could go inside she came upstairs and gone to sleep.

"What a day …" she said to herself before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As new "day" begun Twilight was woken up by loud noise that came by her window. Before opening her eyes she realized that the sound was made by some trumpets. It could be something important, so she decided to go outside.

Twilight got out of library and saw a lot of ponies standing and looking at something. She came closer to them but she still couldn't see what was all this fuss about. She heard some male voice talking and a lot of ponies cheered after his speech. Twilight got angry and grab somepony tail and pushed him away. She was getting closer to the middle of scene. She did the same to more ponies, and soon she was the standing in the first part of crowd.

It was Queen Nightmare Moon who visited the town. She said that she would make school of magic for unicorns. Twilight thought that this was her chance. She needed to pass to school. Queen said that every unicorn can come to exams and try to pass, but Twilight saw expressions on other ponies faces. That meant nopony else than her would even try. Unicorns in Ponyville weren't used to magic tricks and even more to high leveled magic.

First exams would be in Canterlot. That news made Twilight sad. Canterlot was town she left ages ago, and she didn't wanted to come back. All the memories, her family, ponies that weren't her friends.

She doubted if she still wanted to come to that school. NO! She needed to do that. She had to. Or Nightmare Moon or memories. She made her choice some time ago and she didn't wanted to change her mind after one silly doubt.

When Twilight came out of her "daydreams" she started listening to Queen. Nightmare Moon said that she would want first exams to be after a week from now. She would be one of the teachers so she don't even want to see somepony coming to exams to make some silly jokes. She said that only powerfull unicorns will pass.

Twilight was confident. She knew her strength, even though she didn't had real magic lesson before. All she knew, she knew it by herself. She was mentor to herself, after she decided to kill the ruler. It was her destiny. She wanted to that not only to herself, but for everyone.

Twilight still lost in thoughts didn't realized that said ruler and her guards were going away. Everypony started to go by its way, and after few minutes everyone was gone.

Everyone except one determined pony. She stand where she stand and hadn't made one single move. She would stand there whole "day" unless somepony pushed her. When her body has fallen to ground, she looked up to see who was so rude to her.

Of course it just had to be her. Fluttershy. She was standing witch an evil smirk on her face before Twilight.

"Hello Twilight" she said " I'm so so so sorry, I don't know how I run into you. It must to an accident I suppose…". Twilight felt strong irony in her voice and stared in anger at pegasus.

"Nothing happened…Really…" hissed Twilight. She really wanted to cut this pony tongue, but she smiled instead. "I accept your apology. You shouldn't worry about me " she said in a fake nice tone. Actually what she wanted to say was " I don't accept your fake _apology. _You should worry about your life right now". But she didn't said that.

Fluttershy opened her mouth ready to say something, but Twilight didn't wanted to talk to her anymore.

She get herself up and was about to go away but yellow Pegasus didn't wanted purple unicorn to walk away already. " Wait Twily! Don't leave me! I'm your only friend! Do you want to make me upset? You don't want to make me upset. You know wh-" Twilight cut Fluttershy complaining by hitting pegasus by her hard hoof in face.

"Auch…That hurt you know…It-" started lying now on ground yellow pony, but was cut again by now shouting at her Twilight. "Shut up already! I can't stand you! You're nothing! And leave me alone!" shouted Twilight in anger at pony.

She saw then how hard she hit that pony. Her nose was bleeding and her cheek was all red where Twilight hoof hit her. Twilight felt a little strange but she ignored that feeling and said to herself in thoughts that she wasn't sorry.

Tears were coming to Fluttershy eyes, but Twilight just stood there not willing to feel sorry for her. She even wanted to see more of that mean pony pain so she started witch a smirk talking to her.

"This is all your fault."

"But I…"

"All your fault. None of this would ever happen if you wouldn't keep trying to show yourself of"

"but.."

"Stop! You're not even worth listening"

Tears came from Fluttershy eyes and covered her red cheeks. She felt sorry for Twilight now, and for everypony she was mean to. She cried, Twilight was standing proudly looking at her from up and everypony walking around looked at them. Soon there was whole crowd of ponies around them. They weren't feeling sorry for her. She could see though her tears grins on their faces.

Twilight decided to go away, so she turned away but said last words to Pegasus while walking away. " Don't ever again stand in my way or you'll regret this". She said that loud enough to everypony to hear including Fluttershy, and their reaction was at first looking at Fluttershy, then at Twilight, and finally they started to cheer Twilight.

Twilight was already in her house enjoying quiet and peace that welcomed her. She was relaxed now. Away from all those crazy ponies, making problems to everyone and from everything. Now she had time to think about preparing to those exams to Nightmare Moon school for unicorns. She had to read some books, practice magic, travel to Canterlot, find there place to stay AND most importantly pass exams. And it all would happen in a week.

She thought that she better should start reading books now. Not that she being locked in library for some time ago hadn't rode almost all of them. There were only few at least, but she needed to read those important books she rode once again just to make sure she understood them.

Twilight spend… she hadn't even know how much time reading old books and scrolls. Only thing she knew was that she spent a LOT of time in library. She needed to know what time it was, or day….

She headed to front doors and came out of tree house. She smelled something awful when she opened the front doors. She could tell it was some kind of old meat, maybe some dead animal she thought. But that wasn't matter to her at the moment. She walked across street to ask somebody about the time.

She came closer to orange earthpony who standing and looking at Twilight library. She had cowboy hat and green eyes telling that this pony wasn't keen on telling truth. Still Twilight didn't thought that she would lie about the time.

" Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle" she introduced herself don't even knowing why. Orange pony looked at her, let a sight and replied.

" Well howdy missy. My name isn't Applejack and its very not nice to meet you". Said not Applejack and looked quite proud from what she just said.

_Well that was strange…_ thought Twilight when remembered herself about time.

"So Applejack…Can you tell me what time it is?" asked Twilight while putting on her face one of her smiles.

"Yeah of course I can tell 'ya" said with closed eyes earthpony. " It's um, 3 o'clock in the morning". After saying that she opened widely her eyes and quickly looked from left to right and derped her mouth. Then she came back to normal and looked at confused Twilight.

_I think she lied to me. But why? I just asked about time… There's nothing to hide about time…. I knew she's a liar after only meeting, so why losing my time talking to her_. Twilight thought to herself still looking confused at standing right before her Applejack.

Twilight thought about asking somepony else and so she did. She smiled at liar, thanked her and simply walked away.

She saw a nice looking, white unicorn witch perfect styled mane. She was reading some newspapers. Twilight came closer to her and smiled to her. White unicorn didn't seemed to notice Twilight and kept reading gossips. Twilight made one step closer to her and wanted to say something, but this time the other unicorn noticed that and nervously jumped in place.

"This is mine newspaper! Mine you heard! I won't give it to you! Never!"

"But I don't…"

"You only say that to get closer to me and take it away! You, you you…. thief!"

"What now?! I'm not a thief! I do not steal and I-"

"No! Go awwwaaayyyyyyy…."

White unicorn was whining so loud that Twilight simply didn't knew what to say to keep that pony quiet.

"Listen, I just wanted to ask what hour (and day) it is now?" Twilight asked in her nicest of her possible tones and smiled widely. She waited for response from other pony, but after long quiet that stayed between them she decided to speak up again.

"Just tell me what I want and I'll go. Ok?" "And I won't even touch your newspaper" she added smiling again.

"A-are you sure you won't take it?" asked pony looking her in eyes.

Twilight grown confident "I won't" she promised.

"Alright then" said white unicorn and stand next to Twilight. She told her what hour and day it was surprised that purple pony hadn't knew that. By the way she introduced herself and said something about becoming friends, but Twilight no longer listened to the pony.

Now she knew that she had only four days left to exams. She had to get somehow to Canterlot. And because trains were slow it would take whole day. Twilight got to the library and started packing herself. Sooner she would go, sooner she will be on place. Besides she needed to look around for a place to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Twilight Sparkle has been ready to go away from Ponyville. Said pony was already packed and walking out of her library. She stood now in front of doors. She thought that she hadn't forgotten anything important. Her horn started glowing as she opened doors and a pair of keys floated behind her.

She walked out of doors and closed them behind her. She decided that she would probably come back here, so she needed those keys anyway. She didn't wanted to walk witch them around thought.

She used her magic once again this time changing keys to a rock. Now she was holding a grey rock witch a drawing of key on. She checked to see that nobody was looking at her and put rock next to doors.

After about an hour she was at the train station. There weren't a lot of ponies around. More like there were only two unicorns next to her.

_I think they're going to Canterlot too. If they're better in magic than I am, they may pass and not me! _Those thoughts made Twilight look at others chatting unicorns. Still staring at them she thought to herself_; I should do something about it. They may cause me only problems. I or them. My destiny_.

Twilight put a smirk on her face as she made a plan. She slowly walked to them like nothing was going on, and when she was close enough to them she smiled to them and they smiled back.

She got them in her trap right now.

"Hi, I'm going to Canterlot, and you?" she started in curious tone.

Unicorns looked at themselves witch smile and replied, "We too, how nice, isn't it?"

Twilight could feel her eye twitching but kept a big, nice smile on her face. She was silent and frozen for a long moment that seemed to be longer to those ponies because they shared an worried expressions.

"….Yes! That is really nice!" she spoke up loudly as she _woke up_. "May I ask in what exact intention are you going there? " she asked putting on bigger smile that was meant to look friendly but instead it came out creepy, as she could tell by confused looks on their faces.

"Um, well, we… We want to go to Queen Nightmare Moon school for gifted unicorns…" said one mare and other added "A-and you?"

There was a long silence between three unicorns. Twilight was frozen again, but this time longer than before. She had a battle in her head. _How can they?! How? Why? Do they do not want to life anylonger? Are they out of their silly minds?! I-I need to stop them… Once and for all_.

Twilight shook her head going back to reality. She smiled widely, ponies still looking confused.

She looked around. They were alone. No other signs of life anywhere. It was all dark. Everything was going as planned.

She took a step away and her horn started glowing black. Her eyes begun to glow in a deep shade of gray.

Other ponies were scared to death. They had never seen something like that before.

The ground below two scared unicorns started to swamp under ponies. Soon the ground "ate " them and there was no signs that something happened.

Twilight now was standing in front of nothing. She was alone. It was still the same darkness around her. The train was going to be soon here.

She was … happy… She was proud about herself. Like she had done something good.

Now she had more time for herself. She was lost in her thought quickly It was good job_. Now I'm on my way to defeat Nightmare Moon. Soon I will stand right next to her, and soon she will lie dead right next to me._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The train to Canterlot was coming to station. Twilight Sparkle came closer to train, and when doors opened, she walked inside.

She was going to spend whole "day" so she found herself comfortable sit.

It was nice in the train she thought. There were even lights in it. She wasn't alone in the train. Around her were a group of -_ufff what a luck_- pegasus and few earthponies.

Just then when she was getting more and more comfortable, an old mare told her:

"Excuse me miss, but wagon for unicorns is behind those doors."

Twilight was shocked. That meant that she wasn't the only unicorn going to the school. And she probably won't be able to get rid of them all alone.

But still she made her way to the unicorn wagon. She slowly opened doors to meet a lot of unicorns. They looked at her for few seconds thinking how powerful her magic could be. Then everyone was busy witch their things just as before.

Twilight looked at everypony's cutie-marks. She was more shocked when she found out that each one was connected witch magic and tricks. She was confused and lost. How will she pass witch all those ponies on mind? And what if they were better than she was? Twilight didn't knew what to do anymore.

She founded herself again comfortable place, sat there and wanted to somehow find what to do best in this situation. She sat frozen and was getting depressed while she hadn't had any good ideas.

Then an idea had came to her mind; _If I can't do something to all of them, I can get rid of them one-by-one. Nopony would see that, and I wouldn't kill them all, because if I were alone in the school it would mean something strange. Just few of them. Only few… First of all I need to find out who and how much will ponies will count to "few".Hmm…_

Twilight started slowly looking at ponies grouped witch her and searched for perfect "few" ponies she would get away. There were really a lot different ponies. Mares, colts, different colors, manes, eyes, magic…

That's it! Magic. Twilight now knew how to classify unicorns. She would only eliminate powerful ponies, and let go those less talented. Now only find those magical ones…

Twilight verified ponies around her cutie-marks and already chosen few ponies worth paying attention. She thought of talking to them first. Cutie-mark is only a symbol. She had a pink spark on her flank that hadn't really showed how high leveled her magic was. She herself wouldn't thought of herself as strong pony.

While train was still in move Twilight started to get to know someponies. As she had met witch everyone she noticed that probably nopony was as powerful as she was. Or maybe nopony just showed that. She wasn't showing off neither. Well, few ponies were showing off, but they were the less powerful.

Twilight anyway had found her wanted "few" ponies and now just waited for a moment when she could give them their reward for being so "special".

She sat witch determination in her mind, but a smile on her features.

Later the train had a break. It was Twilight chance to make everything according to plan. Everypony get out from their sitting places and gone for a walk. Twilight did that too, but her intentions weren't so bright as other ponies.

She was walking slowly and peaceful like nothing was bothering her, but truly she was at top of her nervousness. _One bed move and everything can be ruined! I can't do a simple mistake. Everything must go right! Come on Twilight, you can do it! Just find those few ponies and kill them. It's nothing hard to do. _

She found one of her "special" ponies walking to bathroom witch –_luckily_- another of her "special" pony. She had followed them. Bathroom was such a nice place to do murder. So much watcher and so less audience, Twilight thought as she was using her magic to drown two ponies.

Once they were dead she walked away quietly, and sneaky just to be 100% sure nopony saw her. She had a lot of time still, so she started to look upon more of "special" ponies.

Unlucky this time they were in group witch other ponies. And were walking always witch others or around "viewers " so Twilight couldn't do a move.

It made her angry. She had to find another way to slaughter her opponents. Figuring out took more time than she expected, it was time to go back to train. Twilight was starting to panic. What would she do? She put on a relaxed mask and walked back to train.

It was time to go but train was still. Twilight wondered why but she soon find out. Two unicorns were missing. She was sitting and looked worried as others. She was worried. What if they somehow would find out what happened? What if someone seen Twilight there?

Those questions stuck in said pony mind when suddenly train started to run. Twilight was shocked. What happened? That question was answered by a colt who steeped into their wagon and said something about suicide.

Twilight relaxed and thought of a way to eliminate other "few" ponies. She could do something to them when they were on place. But then chances of being seen grew bigger. Twilight didn't wanted that.

It was this time of night when ponies got to sleep. All lights in train darkened and soon there were no light at all.

Twilight thought it was her another chance. Everyone was asleep. Nobody would notice her horn glowing. So she did what was in her mind. She looked at one of the most challenging pony and started using her magic toward him.

Soon because of Twilight magic, other pony started to less and less seen, until he was gone. _Nobody would see or feel anything_ she thought to herself when after pony all was left was air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In a few hours the train was at Canterlot. Everyunicorn from wagon, including Twilight headed now to the castle.

Twilight and other ponies were welcomed by queen's guardians. Ponies were now in waiting room, each waiting for their chance to stand next to the queen.

Finally everything was ready to begin and first pony was called to his exam. He stood up and walked away and everypony started being more and more nervous.

Time passed, and for Twilight it seemed to be forever. But finally it was time for her. It was her time to do her best or fail. She could lose now everything she had done so far.

She walked through the doors to a ballroom place. Few adult unicorns were standing at one end. They noted something and gave Twilight sign to start.

Twilight nodded and used her magic towards given to her before big egg. She was told to do whatever only she want to do witch it.

Twilight wasn't quite sure what to do. She could do everything. Her magic was strong enough to do really much.

But what she decided was to use dark magic. She wanted to show how powerful she was, so Twilight simply was just about to destroy egg.

Twilight used dark red magic to make the egg turn into a black bubbles. They flew away leaving shocked unicorns and proud Twilight Sparkle.

She passed. Now she only had to become teacher's pet to get close to Queen.

Days passed as Twilight was learning in Nightmare Moon's school. It was hard but Twilight never gave up.

Finally said unicorn was the best student in school. Queen said that she would like to meet Twilight in person. Twilight was happy about that. She had been working very hard for this moment.

Queen was supposed to met her in private library. They would be alone. Twilight witch a smirk on her face entered library. Nightmare Moon was already there. Twilight walked towards her. Ruler looked in Twilight eyes.

-You are Twilight Sparkle?

-Yes, I am. You wanted to meet me.

-I have a quest for you, my student.

-I'm listening.

-You are the most magical unicorn in my school. I will be your personal teacher from now on. You will be sending letters to me.

-About what?

- About what you had learnt. To be exact, what you have learnt about friendship.

There was silence between two, so the Queen continued.

-You see, Twilight Sparkle, friendship had been something powerful someday. Now there is no friendship. And I want you to never have friends, and learn about the bigger power of enemys and unsocial life.

-Well my Queen, I think I had already learned something.

Nightmare Moon looked at her student as a sign to start. Twilight stayed silent for a second longer completing her thoughts.

-Dear Queen Nightmare Moon, sometime ago I learned that there is not a thing like friendship. I founded out that you can trust only yourself and you should be always true to your destiny and never change plans you made before.

While saying her horn and her eyes become all black. Queen looked at her student witch fright but hadn't even moved.

Twilight only added: Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

And witch that she blew up herself, killing Nightmare Moon and destroying the whole building.

The eternal night was over. The last night passed and sun welcomed the sky.


End file.
